Bearer of the Triforce
by Keiser
Summary: The Hero of Time, in refusing to acknowledge his death has absorbed all three pieces of the triforce and become the lone representation of his entire bloodline. The goddesses decide that in order to stop disorder in Hyrule link must be sent to another world, triforce in tow. Adopted by J2Dragon.
1. prologue

The figure walking through the misted forest floor had gone by a whole assortment of titles, 'The Hero of Time', 'Sworn brother to the Goron tribe', 'Master of the Rosa sisters', 'Grasshopper' even, but now he was just 'The Hero's Shade'. Yes he was merely a shadow of what he once was, a cursed frame doomed to walk the earth in denial of his own demise. And yet with all that had gone wrong with him never would he blame another, simply accepting his fate as he had passed the point of blaming himself, and so he continued to traverse the lands, honing his skills at every chance and helping all that he found. A while ago he became a new type of guardian to the forest and after returning to Hyrule he worked together with the Deku sprout Tree to guard all of his old friends in the Kokori tribe which led to a new time of happiness for him in which he would watch over the innocent children of the forest and occasionally spring them from a tight spot that in the past the Kokori had no defense for as they never really trained for real combat past the Deku sticks and wooden shields. After time went on the children would recognize him if he was nearby and the older kids would often try to play with him which would result in a group of Kokori all hanging off the great tall guardian spirit as he walked around. At the time Link had finally achieved something he had thought he might never have again. Link was happy. Links happiness however, was something that fate seemed to have a time limit on.

It had been 500 years since links adventure in Termina, 200 since he turned, and 100 since he found his place back with the Kokori, but that was when it happened. That was when Fate decided Links Idle happiness was to come to an end. The cause, overpopulation, the humans in the kingdom of Hyrule were expanding so much that the town of Kakario was no longer enough. So they started pushing to the woods and in doing so were destroying the one home of the Kokori tribe. And so to survive they would be forced to wage war on the Hyrulian forces. And so Link the great 'Hero of Time' was forced into another bloodbath, this one involving his home and his friends. The Deku tree called upon all of the forces under his powers like the wolfos of the forest to obey the will of Link in their time of need and sent link out to fight for his home, or in other words, destroy the one kingdom you saved to begin with.

Link couldn't bring himself to immediately run out and destroy Hyrule, it was his job to save it after all, so rather than running out swords held high link played the his trump card, the Royal Family. As the monsters of the forest gathered link traveled to the castle in town and snuck in finding the same garden as last time and as he predicted the security had been tightened in that area so the second he turned around Impa was standing there ready for battle. Before the situation got out of hand however link pulled out his fairy ocarina and played the one song that he knew would stop Impa from attacking him long enough to finish his business and be done, Zelda's Lullaby. As link finished Impa went from a battle stance to a rigid, confused posture that never really left the battle ready connotation, nor did she relinquish her weapon. Link then pulled out a piece of paper however the action of reaching for his pouch made Impa raise her knife again. After realizing all the person had was a parchment she put one of her knives away and took the folded piece questioningly. Before she could say anything however link raised his ocarina again and warped to the forest temple, all that was left to do was to wait.

Link had explained everything in the treaty that he left with Impa that the forest was threatened and retaliation was going to happen if the cutting of trees did not stop. He also laid out several plans for the coming war that made it quite clear that avoiding it was all he wanted to do, with the fact that he clearly stated exactly what he planned to do and if that wasn't obvious enough for them he even wrote it down that he doesn't really want to fight but that his home and his friends are at risk so he would fight but only if need be. And so on the planned day Link lined his forces up in the forest early so they would be ready for the walk to castle town or if need be the battle. Then it happened, the one final straw that would break the back of the horse or in link's case his time at peace. Before the sun could even rise the forces of Hyrule pulled it off, the perfect ambush, they set the forest ablaze and tore through the forests panicking allies through training and leadership, an ambush that link could not recover his troops from so at the cost of the forest he sent everyone left on their final journey. Link took the Kokori children who were not part of the battle and the few who survived and, on a gamble, sent them to Termina in hopes that being a land inside of a tree they would still be able to receive the protection from the Deku tree. Then with all of the power he could muster he called to his kin, the stall children and all the monsters of the forest that were out of the jurisdiction of the Deku tree and called for their aid. The next day an army eight hundred million strong of wolfos, stalfos, Iron knuckles, Deku shrubs, and moblins marched out of the forest and walked straight to castle town.

There wasn't even a battle after that, link walked straight into the throne room with his monster army populating any spare space they could find in the city but most just stood in a giant mass outside the drawbridge and the crowd was about the size of castle town itself. When the king came in link handed him a treaty and when he was asked about some changes he shook his head no until the king signed it and they left. And so now that Hyrule has been granted the freedom to expand their land up to a certain point the Kokori village is accessible by anybody and so that's where we find our hero to this day. Guarding the sacred grove of the Deku tree next to the famous tourist site that the Kokori village has become ever since the old legend of the hero of time resurfaced when some guy found that one interview they did of him where they got him to spill his life story after he beat up Ganondorf before leaving to find Navi. He let people in but never let people past a certain point, other than children who would always climb on him, but the happiness wasn't there anymore. Sure he enjoyed having kids around because it stirred some sense of nostalgia inside of himself but it just wasn't the same, and the goddesses seemed to notice.

It was the 125th anniversary of the storming of the castle as they called it and more people than usual had come that day more to see him than the Deku tree because everyone knows who the general was that stormed the castle and supposedly made the king soil himself. However now it was night time and the only people left were link and the night guard left on duty for the rest of the village. After a few months link had garnered enough trust with the night watch girl who ended up full time and then working most of the day shift too. She's only about 26 and seemed to be working on a protest for part of an up and coming pro women's movement in Hyrule that seems to believe that women should do the same exact things as men like fighting and becoming guards as well as the other way around. And it seems that many of the men that wish to avoid the draft for guard duty have been joining up as well. So when night rolls around often the young girl will come back to talk to link about the state of Hyrule whenever she has time in-between her rounds and she does it knowing full well that in the body of a stalfos link can't say anything back, or maybe she does it because he can't talk. This night however rather than ranting and raving about some guy who insulted her about being part of the pro women's movement she decided to actually tell him the important stuff, why she fells the way she does about the whole pro women's movement, or from a male perspective, why should I care, plus a look at the world through the eyes of a woman which is a new concept for link. While link has always interacted well with girls. It was more of the girls pushing him around though. So as a male who would never have even imagined some of the things the night girl talks about when he was alive the new perspective fascinates link. After a while it was time for the girl to make her rounds so she got up dusted herself off and made her way back to the Kokori village. For a few moments link stood there but after ten minutes had passed link realized something was up because the rounds in the Kokori village take two minutes three if she's slow. Link turned to his mind to see if he could sense the presence of whatever had come to the forest however it wasn't his mind that recognized the presence first, it was his heart.

As link relaxed all of the tension that had built up in his muscles in preparation for battle a shorter woman with long flowing green hair stepped out from the trees, while not young she seemed innocent and while short enough to be a child she held both a beauty of no compare as well as an undeniable age. The Goddess calmly walked over to her former champion and reached her hands up towards his face and as if their minds were one he immediately knelt down to her placing his face in her hands knocking his helmet off. The second Farore's hands graced links withered face his entire body slowly renewed itself. In a matter of seconds though kneeling in front of the goddess was no longer the withered shell of a man but the lost hero of the ages as he should have been when he grew up.

My name is Casey, and right now I just witnessed ONE, some glowing girl in rags appear out of nowhere at the end of a particularly rowdy round through the Kokori village, she just walked right up to the great guardian as they call him and actually got him to kneel down to her so now there's point TWO, I started hiding from them as I watched the guardian guy go from a literal walking corpse to a perfect ten in the matter of seconds. They seemed to be talking to each other for a while but I couldn't make out any of it. Then all of the sudden they turn to me, seems I'm busted.

'Farore has a plan for me, I may break free of fates grip yet.' Thought link and a plan she had indeed. The plan was simple to say but the actual workings of it and some of the side effects were quite confusing. Put simply link had gained the entirety of the triforce and the goddesses theorized that the triforce was what was causing the instability in Hyrule. So rather than sealing the triforce and link the three goddesses devised a plan to send link with the triforce to another world that won't be effected by the triforce's power due to some implications in place by their own gods. however link has become an embodiment of all of his ancestors so when the goddesses transfer him over to the new world he is going to take along with him everything he'd and all of his ancestors had ever gathered on all of their journeys. Another side effect is that the goddesses are going to have to use the same spell Zelda used to send him back so not only will he be a kid he will be younger than he was when he went to termina. But link had a more important issue at hand and that issue involved the snooper who was dejectedly walking towards the two in the clearing. As the night watch girl got near link spoke up.

"I have to leave but there will be a replacement sent in to guard the Deku tree they will likely be wolfos but not the hospitable kind, meaning the times where I let kids climb and wrestle all over the grove will be over unless you keep people in line. Your best bet is to seek an audience with the Deku tree about how you should treat the grove. I never really asked him when I should have but this was my home and I think I did a pretty good job."

"Audience with the Deku tree? Are you serious I know its supposed to be a guardian spirit but talking to a tree?" said Casey but before she could say anymore a deep earthen voice spoke up from behind the group.

"Yes Casey I can talk now if you need any help you need only ask, madam Farore and I here are both willing to assist you for all you have done for or child link here. Come then now sit down and we'll discuss this."

At that link walked over and sat down cross-legged facing the Deku tree and Farore an over and jumped into his lap. Casey stood where she was for a second staring at them, especially link, until she gave up and moved to join them. After everyone was seated the Deku tree spoke up.

"Now then as link has stated he must leave but he neglected to mention that he will be leaving for good so from now on in order to protect the grove which in turn protects the Kokori children you must take up the task as overseer of the grove. You have seen in the past five years how little must actually be done but to be honest as long as it does not endanger me it is fine. Link did not really have to keep everyone back so far I will be fine as long as no one wants to start carving into me. I can give you a personal Wolfos who will be at your command if you need the help."

"Wait a second I thought all the Kokori were gone if that's so what's so important about your protection?" the second the words left Casey's mouth she knew she had messed up. "I mean no disrespect of course I'm just curious?"

Links face began to grow dark as he spoke up "the Kokori didn't die out during the war but their homes are no longer under the protection of the forest as you can clearly see, they were forced to move to a new land to survive unable to mourn the loss of those who gave their lives for their friends. Without the presence of the great Deku tree the Kokori will lose everything they have left and ultimately they will perish."

After that Casey knew what was being asked of her she was to protect the hope of a people, and suddenly all her other issues in the world had no significance. And so she accepted because what else was she to do, of course she took the wolfos because who wouldn't want a wolfos but the last Casey ever saw of the great guardian or link as the great Deku tree (who she became great friends with) called him, he just hind of walked into the forest with Farore and never came back.

Farore and link had been walking through the woods for a couple hours and all the while link was growing shorter and shorter losing all signs that he had aged other than the tone of this muscles. There was starting to become less mist filled forest floor as it was gradually replaced by snowfall the further they trekked. Finally he ceased growing and at this point he was shorter than Farore even. On his back were his Deku shield and the Kokori sword and he looked like he had just taken on queen Gohma all those years ago. Farore finally turned to link with a tear in her eye and said

"This is it, this is as far as I can take you. From here you will exit a forest in a country called Skyrim. You have not only the blessings of all of us here but you also have the entirety of the triforce so please, be safe and try to live a happy normal life."

Link bowed his head dropped to his knee and as he took her hand in one of his and put the other over his heart he told her everything.

"Madam Farore I have been your champion for over 700 years and never once have I hated my job, the journey Navi and I were on was the most important one of my life, on the way I met Tatl and while I may have been sad about losing my friend before we went together on a journey that would defy death itself, then I got to not only protect but to once again become a member of my long lost home, though my friends have moved away I was given a chance to spend eternity protecting their final hope. And now even now I am being given a chance at a normal life while still doing what's right to guard my friends. Thank you Farore for allowing me to become the champion that you needed me to be."

"Thank you" said Farore as she faded out of sight with tears in her eyes.

JOIN ME NEXT TIME WHERE LINK WAKES UP IN A CART HANDS BOUND IN THE LAP OF SOME STRANGE LADY WEARING RAGS. OH FARORE WHATS GOING ON NOW?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey its me Keiser! I'm starting off with a bit of an author's note for a couple of reasons. First of all is that this chapter is actually being typed up from my phone so if I suddenly have a bunch of grammar and spelling errors let me know in a message but please don't let it ruin the story for you because if I get any complaints I will go back to posting from my computer. Finally is just that I needed to give a bit of setting for the opening setting of the real chapter 1. As I open up link will have been captured by the imperial legion when he decided to sleep at a makeshift campfire he made for himself for the night. The Imperial soldiers were tasked to confiscate only stolen items, such as the thief's gear, and weapons of the stormcloack's or in other words weapons used during the ambush. This is why link will manage to keep everything he owns, not just because he looks like a five year old to them. By the way link is actually going to be in the body of a 9 year old Hylian and will be forced to alter his control on time later on in the story which will allow him to grow at will with the song of time. Furthermore as a 9 year old and not a 13 year old he is stuck with his Deku shield until he upgrades his time magic. Now when I open up link will still be asleep but his hands are bound like the rest. Link will be curled up in the lap of the dovahkiin who is awake and never passed out. The dovahkiin is conversing with Ralof and the thief about the recent events as well as their current situation.

 **The world traveler** Yes yes it is but to answer your question, I havent decided yet. Link is 758 years old in the body of a 9 year old while the dovahkiin and Lydia will both be in their 20s, even serana who is also between 800 to 1000 years old is in the body of a 26 yer old woman. so Im considering an OC because I have officially decided that Link will be the ONLY LOZ character in this story. If you know a good one let me know but Im also doing mods then again there arent many good Children adventurer mods other than the Dovahkiin itself. I hope I answered your question though.

Open scene

"so where do you think it'll be then" the thief said with a grim undertone to his voice.

Ralof cut in at that. "you finally accepted you're death like a man then?"

Before the thief could begin an argument the other captive, an Imperial Nordic half breed of a woman named Sarah who was by no means hard on the eyes cut in. "you didn't answer his question Ralof."

With the fight successfully adverted Ralof then decided that he might as well oblige "my guess would be that we're headed for Helgen. You know I used to be sweet on a girl from Helgen, made the best mead, with juniper berries mixed in! Wonder what she's up to now. Oh well, what's up with the lad? He up yet?"

Sarah looked down at the strange child in her lap, the group had argued for quite a long time as to just who the kid was ultimately leaving everyone, even those who were not part of the argument, in a strange anxiousness, waiting for the boy to wake so they could finally end the argument. Ralof thought he was a wood elf and refused to believe the thief that he was a high elf despite him looking like one simply on his belief that the Thalmor would never execute one of their own like this. Sarah however had a theory that was making the group think she might have come from Sheogorath's domain. Sarah thought he was someone new to Tamriel entirely. While neither of the others could refute her arguments the whole idea just wasn't something they could even imagine. Seeing that the boy was still asleep she answered "no he's out like a drauger, why?"

"we're almost there, you should wake him up now, it wouldn't be nice to wake him at the end." Ralof said.

"very well" said Sarah and the thief was heard in the back mumbling about how Ralof didn't know the half of things as she shook the boy's shoulder "hey, kid, get up, you need to get up!"

"adam el Navi" grumbled the boy as he tried to swat away the offending hands. Eventually the boy let out a long yawn and sat up in Sarah's lap, rubbing his eyes still obviously half asleep. After a few seconds of rubbing his eyelids he woke up for real and noticed that his hands were bound.

"Usami eter arabihs aw ihsataw ezan en! Eradahatana!"

"whoa lad slow down. You speaking some kind of elvish there or something? Don't you know common tongue?" Ralof asked the boy. Link was able to understand Ralof's 'common tongue' simply because he now had control over wisdom as well link guessed that he would have to teach the language to himself. For a few moments everyone stared at the boy in Sarah's lap while he mumbled a few things to himself until the boy looked up and said

"I learn speck lessen you."

"Be quiet back there!"

At this point it was the thief's turn to address the boy. "so you don't know common then, what race are you by the way? We were about to start betting on it but Ralof decided you ought to wake up before we get there."

"I Hylian. Get where?"

This confused the group in the cart. What was a Hylian? Before they could ask Sarah decided that she ought to break the bad news to the kid soon so he wouldn't do anything off the wall.

"we are prisoners and with the way the civil war has been going recently many of us are off to our ends."

What the boys next actions were surprised everyone. His face became distant and pensive as his eyes looked out a great unseen distance .

"war, death, usami etes amayan o iakes onok oyod, aw onom anos."

Ralof looked at the boy when the thief decided it was time for a change of subject.

"Yeah but it's all your stormcloak's fault, if it weren't for you guys I would've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. That and I could've kept my clothes. Ain't that right Sarah."

Sarah however had entirely different reasons for why she was in rags, reasons that no one in this cart would hear out of her mouth. So rather than tell them the real reason she had shown up at the border looking the way she did she lied.

"I was a worker at the large manor near the border outside of Bruma but heard tale of better opportunity out in Skyrim so I left the first chance I got. I owed a great deal to the master of the land so I sold everything I owned to get rid of my debt. After that I set off with nothing but what you see other than a dagger to keep me safe."

The trio (as link had taken to marveling at the sights of the surrounding land and Ulfric had also lost interest in the conversation) while processing Sarah's made up story a new question came to mind.

"wait a minute where did the kid come from?" said the thief.

"right""right"

After half a minute of silence Ralof asked the driver.

"hey, where did you guys find the lad?"

After an exasperated sigh the imperial soldier looked over his shoulder and asked "if I tell you will you guys please shut up until we get there?"

"sure" was the unanimous reply.

"we found him curled up next to a campfire not even 50 paces away from the site of the ambush. The Thalmor on site said to take him but I just don't know you see, I mean he's just a kid. But there really nothing I can do now, all he can do now is pray the officer can't handle executing children."

After that everyone was silent the rest of the way until they made it to the gates of Helgen.

"Looks like we're here then, Helgen" said Ralof.

As the carts pulled to a stop two imperial soldiers were calling names of those present. At the name of the thief he fled and when it came time for Sarah she was told to go to the block despite not being on the list it was taking longer for the officer to decide on whether or not to send link until a Thalmor official stepped in and sent the boy personally. So there they were when the officer suddenly calls Sarah, but before she could even make a move link steps up instead. Confounded the officer agrees to the situation and link sets his neck upon the stone. A strange noise echos out through the mountains and 768 years of experience kick in alerting him to exactly the creature that is just beyond the mountain. All of the sudden a dragon black as the night with no moon comes barreling around the mountain letting out a bone chilling roar.

"what in oblivion is that!""sentries what do you see?""dragon!"

Just as the headsman axe reached it's peak the dragon landed on the top of the near by tower creating a large Shockwave knocking over the large man with the axe just barely saving the small boy in green. For a moment everything was silent and no one dared to move until suddenly the dragon let out thunderous boom like roar which darkened the sky and then all hell broke loose. Imperial soldiers scrambled to regroup and the stormcloaks made a break for the nearby guard tower. Ralof stayed behind just long enough to help the two friends he made in the cart get to the tower before the rocks falling from the sky killed them all. Now in the tower the stormcloaks were regrouping.

"jarl Ulfric! Could the legends be true! Is that really a dragon."

"legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric said calmly with a power in his voice.

"come on, we need to move up." Called Ralof.

At that link started running up the stairs followed by Sarah and then Ralof a few paces back. Just before the three got to a man clearing out some rocks link suddenly stopped blocking the way for everyone else as they piled up behind him. Just as Ralof was about to say something the dragon burst through the wall and link shouted out at the man clearing the rocks.

"MOVE!"

Before he could do anything though the dragon opened its mouth and shot out a jet of flames that instantly killed the man. Happy with its kill the dragon once again took to the skies leaving behind the company of three to their own devices.

"Go on ahead, you two should be able to jump to the next building over. We have things we need to do so we'll regroup later on so go." Said Ralof.

Link looked to Sarah and nodded after the silent agreement was made link ran a few steps and leapt. As he neared the house he reached out grabbing the support beam for the roof and swung himself into the room rolling twice, on the second roll rolling off the edge of what existed of the second floor finally landing in the door way of the first floor. Sarah caught herself admiring the boys skill. Sarah decided to just follow the boys lead and copied him move for move. As the two of them exited the house they came face to face with their bookkeeper.

"Haming, you need to get over here. Now! Torolf! Gods... Everyone get back!"

"usamihs ironi oow ukufiem og."

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense."

After hearing that the two prisoners had no complaints as they traversed the wrecked city behind the imperial soldier.

"stick close to the wall!"

As the three pressed their bodies against the wall with the two adults on either side of the small boy a sharp claw suddenly flew through an arch over the top of the wall, around, back, and embedded itself in between the two adults just a few inches above the head of link. The three held their breath as the dragon shot down another soldier right in front of them. At this point link was getting angry at his inability to help these people. Links anger was not going unnoticed by Sarah, however she decided to keep it to herself. After escaping the dragon the two convicts followed Hadvar to the keep where Ralof showed back up and argued with Hadvar. Ralof and Hadvar went to different entrances of the keep and called for the two 'others' but this left them at a dilemma. Link who was used to the antics of soldiers and knew of the was of politics walked towards Hadvar. Sarah who had spent two hours in Skyrim before being ambushed by imperial soldiers and had proceeded to found a friend in Ralof walked to said stormcloak. The second the two started walking away they stopped and turned to each other.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon enough" said Sarah

"iog"

"well then see you around." Was all Sarah could think of to say.

"Erakaw"

At that the two separated and Sarah entered a room with Ralof and another dead stormcloak. Ralof told Sarah to just change into the dead woman's gear and take her axe which she did reluctantly more so because of the axe and the armor didn't fit than that it belonged to a dead woman. After some searching the two determined that they were trapped until the barred gate behind them pulled up revealing Hadvar and link. Ralof instantly readied his weapon but link jumped in front of him with his hands in the air.

"no fight!"

"why so I can succumb to this imperial dog!" shouted Ralof.

Before link could retort Sarah jumped in "you know he has a point, there is a dragon out there, we ought to be working together."

Ralof turned to Sarah with a betrayed look on his face but eventually put away his sword.

"well what now then."

AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING IT. TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER MORE OR THE FIRST ONE AND WHY IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH I'M GONNA PUT THE SONY ON A HIATUS. OTHER THAN THAT IS A MESSAGE TO ALL YOU PC GAMERS I FIXED MY SKYRIM FILE SO IF YOU HAVE A MOD THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY JUST SEND A LINK TO IT IN A COMMENT OR TELL ME WHAT IT IS. NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE WILL MAKE THEIR WAY TO RIVERWOOD!


	3. Chapter 2

Never mind sorry guys hope you can forgive me for the threat last chapter but to be honest I realized this has become my favorite story so far and there is no way I will ever stop posting for it, other than that dreaded curse, writers block. Anyways don't let that stop you from reviewing, so on to the review responses. By the way I will be posting review responses at the beginning of each chapter from now on so if you send a review just wait for the next chapter and I'll answer you there, however if I know I'm going to take a long time on the chapter then I'll just pm you the answer early and then it'll be in the chapter just in case it answers someone else's question too.

Evolution Yes I can see how one would be curious about link's interactions with the daedra. This, however, is another one of my personal views effecting the story. In my most personal opinion, the daedra and the aedra are two sides of the same coin one of which thrives on a more personal worship that is focused on the relationship between mortal and god while the other is a more primal interaction where the mortals worship their selected gods out of fear or for the benefits or for any other selfish reason. Link, as both a champion and worshiper of the three golden goddesses will generally not care about the daedra themselves however those people that do exhibit evil qualities, such as Harkon, will be considered enemies. Now don't think that I forgot you're second question, and yes healing magic would in fact probably be useful. However I probably will only have link using magic that he learned in Hyrule however I plan to add mastery in alchemy as a skill he learned in Hyrule. Thankfully links knowledge of Hylian potions ought to make up for his inability to heal, that and I'm gonna give him about 35 bottles. Thanks for the review, if you have any other ideas just send another.

Ultima-owner Thank you very much. I appreciate your support.

The world traveler yes I've had a similar mod before too in one of my link playthroughs so I understand however because link is going to be a literal spirit of the forests in Skyrim (just wait till he meets some wood elves.) I am having a hard time thinking of a good meeting that hasn't already been done. Of course I can see link with a wolf as well but I don't think that it would work out. I'll keep it in mind and if I can work it out I'll do it but yes there will be some romance but the story is not romance centric, I'm hoping to keep the story as an adventure story that does not try to juggle too many main characters. I plan to have no more than Sarah, link, and Lydia for most of the story until either one of three things happens. I finish the main arch and go fetch Serana, some one submits an OC that I can use (I'll ask the author trust me I'm tenacious), or I finally come up with one (meaning that I quit being so god damn indecisive and just pick one out of the, I don't know, I guess 90 I thought up). Trust me I need help in more ways than one.

As the group of four left the small cave Ralof and Sarah let out a sigh of relief when suddenly Hadvar crouched down and told everyone to hide. As everyone scrambled to find a good hiding spot the black dragon swooped over their position and took off into the distance.

"I think he's finally gone for good now." Said Hadvar.

"well then we shouldn't stick around here, best we head for Riverwood, we can split up there I guess. No point in sticking around this imperial dog after that." Said Ralof

Sarah for her part decided that she was fed up with the fighting between the two boys. "oh for the love of Akatosh! Can you two put it past yourselves for once please. I mean seriously the whole time in the cave all we heard was Ralof or Hadvar bitch and whine about how their best friend grew up to betray their country. For goodness sakes Ralof he's the same guy you used to play with all those days as a kid. And you Hadvar you know you would do everything in your power to support Ralof despite him being a stormcloak so just admit it. Now the two of you make up and we are going to Alvor's to sort everything out!"

For a few minutes everyone was silent as every nord male who had come of age knew that the ire of a woman was never worth water it was you felt you needed. After traveling a while in silence Hadvar finally had the nerve to speak.

"hey kid, what was that thing you did with that bear? I've always known them to be so very territorial that we were close enough for it to maul us. Heck it Was going to maul us but you started playing that strange instrument and it calmed right down."

"that's right I swear to talos that that bear was dancing." Said Ralof

"right so what was that song?" asked Hadvar.

"Saria's song, forest music."

"so you used it to calm down a cave bear?" asked Sarah

"Saria governs over all animal. Life is her domain."

At this point the group had made it to three standing stones. After an explanation from Hadvar link walked up and immediately accepted the Warriors blessing. Sarah walked forward and although she touched the Warriors and Mages stone she ended up with the Thiefs blessing which worried the two soldiers. After accepting their blessings the group of four continued their trek down the mountain and into Riverwood. On the way they came across a few wolves an a lone bandit. Link ran forward and played with the wolves until they just decided to walk away, the bandit, however, fought with Sarah until link knocked him out by sneaking up behind him and bashing him in the head with a stick. The four spent an hour deciding what to do with the bandit until they finally tied him up and left him on the side of the road with nothing but his undergarments. After they finally made their way into Riverwood they decided that Sarah plan to go to Alvor was probably best given his house being neat the mill.

"Hadvar is that you? Are you on shors bones what happened to you boy? And why are you with the stormcloaks? "

"please uncle we need to discus this inside." Said Hadvar.

"very well"

Once inside everyone was glad to finally see some food. Before the hungry guests could look any more pitiful Alvor told them to dig in. As Ralof, Sarah, and Hadvar dug into the food like three little nor children the actual child of the group showed an etiquette that would make even the emperor blush. After everyone had their fill Hadvar explained to his uncle all that had transpired during the day and exactly why they were travelling together. After his story and a few questions from Alvor to diminish his disbelief, Alvor besought the four to travel to Whiterun in order to seek aid from the jarl. Sarah and link agreed to go however Ralof and Hadvar both had other business to attend to so the group was splitting up after dinner. Alvor gave Sarah a fair set of leather armor and boots before she left as a gift to get her out of the stormcloak cuirass that frankly did not fit at all.

Because the sun had already set for the night the two travelers decided to sleep at the local inn for the night. As the two entered the Sleeping Giant they both noticed a few things. One was there was a bard butchering his craft over by the fireplace. The other thing they noticed was that despite their own distaste for the man everyone else seemed to be hating him just as much. As Sarah went in to order some food and reserve their rooms she saw link walk over to the bard.

"you mind I play, everyone might like change every once in while." Link told the bard, in their minds everyone was begging the man to agree. Sarah, however, was busy being surprised at how fast link was learning common.

"sure then if you know what you're doing kid I'll gladly turn over to you, but if you don't preform up to par you are gonna have to pay." Said the bard earning a few growls from the audience but link quickly agreed.

"sure"

As the bard sat down and Sarah sat down with their food link pulled out a small oval shaped object that was blue and raised it to his lips. Confused by the strange instrument the entire tavern was on the edge of their seat as link began to play a song that he was taught by one of his best of friends. As Saria's song echoed through the tavern people would start to get up and dance in wild and uncontrolled glee. As the song came to it's end everyone was laughing and smiling and just having a good time with each other. As everyone found their seats Sarah realized that with all the action she and everyone else had lost all of their fatigue of the day and some were getting ready to start drinking again and that was not something that Sarah could let happen.

"hey link, do you have something slower, maybe something to get us ready for bed?"

Yes link had the song. Would he use it is the question after a moment of debate he thought why not and played the second song he ever learned on his ocarina. By the time he was done everyone was asleep. Link didn't even know what to do so he just ate his food and curled up by the fire. In the morning Sarah was the first to wake up. Once she realized what happened she grabbed link and ran, she didn't even know of anything bad that could've happened but it was in her nature.

The trip to Whiterun was uneventful, after a while link woke up and walked by himself. It was nearing evening when the two reached the farms. The companions complained that they didn't help fight a giant but link completely shut her down by saying that not only is it dishonorable to help it's also dishonorable to fight a lone opponent as a pack. Thankfully Sarah had decided to help link with his common throughout their trip to Whiterun so other than the occasional word or phrase that doesn't translate link was speaking fluent common by the time they had left the woods if not strangely proper common. Thankfully that was worked out before the confrontation with Aela. After Aela managed to calm down from the obvious challenge to her honor she told link to come by the jorrvaskr if he felt that the companions were no challenge. Sadly (or maybe thankfully) he took the bait. While the companions started with their after battle duties Sarah and link continued on up the path to Whiterun.

As the two intrepid explorers were passing a particular farm link suddenly took a vice-grip hold on one of Sarah's legs and hid behind her like a toddler hiding from an abusive parent. The sudden thought for some reason filled Sarah with great anger causing her to scan the area for who it was that was causing the boy such distress. For a moment she looked around to notice that there was no one there not even animals other than the chickens when she suddenly realized what she was doing. She was getting emotionally the involved, of course she agreed to help the blacksmith whose name she couldn't even remember because she hated being in debt to people but this was too much. Once she finished with the jarl she was going to have to go her own way. But until then she needed to get the kid off her leg, she could barely walk.

"what's gotten into you? Their just chickens, after all that big talk you had with the companions and you can't handle a couple of chickens?"

"chickens? No, no those are like those cockoo's. They are not to be taken lightly, it's a curse. Maybe it's only me, maybe it's just my ottek, my family. But they are a vicious and evil creature that I can do nothing to, they just shrug off every one of my attacks." Said link.

"Whatever just get off my leg!"

At that all of the chickens unnaturally turned to look at the two. Links face shifted from a look of denial to pure and absolute terror as he took off screaming, chickens in tow. Sarah didn't know what to do, for a moment she found herself once again standing around flabbergasted. After the initial shock wore off she continued on up the hill after the boy only to find him curled up in a tree crying, surrounded by his tormentors. After checking on his physical state she found him with hundreds if not thousands of claw shaped cuts and bruises and chicken feathers all over in his clothes. Deciding she might as well help him down Sarah took the boy in her arms and carried him the rest of the way to town.

"well I'll be damned they really are vicious little things aren't they?" Sarah asked in hopes of lightening the boys mood. She thought it had worked when he stopped crying but what the boy said nearly made her drop him then and there if not silence him for good.

"I thank you for trying to cheer me up but I blame you're shouting as the cause of the chickens anger, not to metion I do not know if I should trust you with the secrets you yet hold. I will not force you to tell me of your past neither will I look into it with my own skills, but if we are to work together it would be nice to know at least part of the truth from my comrade. Do not worry I've worked with assasins before and you are quite capable."

"Do not speak of this again." Said Sarah in a dark voice.

"on my honor."

And like that all of Sarah's plans of leaving were gone. She couldn't leave the boy now he already knew too much and after travelling this much with him she couldn't get rid of him. She had to keep an eye on him from now on to ensure nothing else got out. Sarah put link down and the two continued on to the front gate. After arguing with the gate guard and explaining why they were there the two were let in. On the way in they heard the common rabble of the city, a man at the blacksmith ordering some swords be made, some snob at the market stalls complaining about the quality of a stall owners goods. As they made their way through town a group of kids came running through and bumped into link. The girl in the front turned to yell at the person that got in her way but just laughed when she saw that link was only a little over half her height.

"Hah look at this runt, acting like he's some sort of adventurer, bet he's never even left mommas side. I doubt you can even use that sword!" Braith said but before she could go on she was stopped by a shout from link that seemed louder and deeper than it should have been which got the attention of a nearby guard.

"WOMAN YOU HAVE OFFENDED ME AND MT PARTNERS HONOR, YOU SHALL SELECT A CHAMPION TO REPRESENT YOU IN A DUEL. GO AND FIND THIS TOWNS BEST FIGHTER FOR YOU WILL NEED HIM. TOMORROW WHEN THE SUN IS HIGHEST IN THE SKY HE IS TO MEET ME INSIDE THE FRONT GATE IF YOU ARE NOT THERE YOU ARE FORFEIT TO THIS MATCH. NOW LEAVE ME."

As link finished the nearby guard whisked away the stammering Braith before she could retort and took her to explain the situation to her father. Link started off towards dragons reach with a huff followed closely by Sarah. Once the two made it to dragonsreach they spoke with the jarl and had him send troops to Riverwood. After their meeting with the jarl they were asked to help the court wizard with his project by going back to bleak falls barrow and finding some rock. On the way out Sarah decided they should stay at the local inn so she went and rented some rooms and bought some food. Sadly she had to use the last of her money on the food and only bought one room so she hoped they would be able to get some sort of reward for this stone to get by, in the meantime she would have to loot the ruins. After link finished his food he walked over and curled up by the fire before falling asleep. Sarah could feel her emotions moving around again and quickly stomped them before picking link up and carrying him to their room.

The next day Sarah woke up to find link gone. Suddenly remembering his challenge from the other day she quickly got dressed and ran out to the front gate. When she got there she found Braith, her family, and the entirety of the companions in a semi circle with a few guards who had come out of interest.

"so who will represent this girls honor as I defend both mine as well as my companions. Be warned to not underestimate me for being a child."

At this Farkas tried to step up only to be stopped by his brother Vilkas who stepped forward. Link had already explained the rules of the match to the audience and if it weren't for the companions nearby the guards would not have agreed so readily. In Hyrule to defend ones honor is considered a match to the death. Thus the gruesome and vicious rules which link dictated were 5hings only the inner circle of the companions were inclined to agree to. As Vilkas stepped up the two squared off and Sarah finally made it to the front as they drew their weapons.

ALRIGHT HERE YOU GUYS GO. I DID THE END OF THIS CHAPTER KIND OF ON PURPOSE BECAUSE I WAS ALREADY AT A GOOD STOPPING POINT SO I JUST TRIED THE SUSPENSEFUL APPROACH SO TELL ME HOW IT WORKS. I'M GONNA STOP RUINING THINGS AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER SO SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL THE MOD SUBMISSIONS WAIT THAT MAKES IT SOUND LIKE I'VE STOP ACCEPTING WHICH I HAVEN'T SO KEEP SENDING THEM DON'T GET DISCOURAGED THE WORLD TRAVELLER I LOVE YOU AND AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL FOR ALL THE HELP YOU HAVE PROVIDED SO PLEASE DON'T 'T ANYBODY STOP.


End file.
